Heroes of the universe
by YAAHEEEHEEE
Summary: The Avengers have a new, stronger foe, and they need one more member for this task...
1. Chapter 1

'Hey! Get off me!' Yelled Peter Parker as he punched Shocker square in the mouth. Shocker had just robbed a bank, and hidden its currency in an unknown location that was unknown to Peter. Shocker shot an electric current into Peter's web-shooters, electrocuting him. He screamed a piercing kind of scream, and Shocker disappeared in a jolt of electricity.

* * *

Once Peter had pulled himself together, he ran home, up the stairs, ignoring his landlord, who was yelling for the rent as usual, and into his bedroom. Immediately, he contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and waited for an answer. Suddenly, making him jump, Nick Fury appeared on his computer screen. 'Parker! There had better be a damn good reason for this call.' He said sternly. 'T-there is, sir.'

'Well?!' Nick exclaimed. 'Shocker…my old foe, had just robbed a bank, and hidden the money in parts unknown…and I can't figure this out all on my own.' 'And?' Fury said, expecting an answer. '…And this bank happens to be the Mint. The whole country will go bankrupt if he's taken it over.' Fury's face became haunting. 'I suppose we need to call on our old comrades.' Peter smiled, and waited for the signal.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was pacing around his bedroom, now in normal attire, with his suit hanging neatly in the closet. 'Oh my god...' He said to himself, realising that if the Avengers did not take action, the country would be under Shocker's reign. He sat down on his bed and read a book on Astrophysics to calm his nerves.

* * *

An hour later, a light, which was embedded in the spider logo on his suit, began to blink, and an automated voice sounded. 'Avengers Assemble!' it shouted. 'Welp, looks like this is my cue.' Peter quickly slid his suit on, attached his web-shooters, and headed for the dock.

* * *

JARVIS sounded from inside of Stark Industries. Pepper heard the beeping, and shouted into the next room. 'Tony! Your computer wants you!' She walked away, smirking. A few seconds after, Tony Stark rushed out of his lab with an annoyed look and said 'What is it, JARVIS?' The familiar English accent sounded. 'Message from S.H.I.E.L.D.' It said. 'On screen.' Tony requested. A voice message played. What it said almost gave Tony a heart attack. 'Avengers Assemble.' The message played. 'Well...it's a good thing I've just finished the Mark X.' He said, smirking and kissing Pepper's lips. 'I'll be back soon. No one's gonna kill me, I'm awesome.' He said, with a devilish smile on his face. He slid the Mark X compatible bracelet on his wrist, and headed for the launch pad. Once the launch pad doors opened, he pushed the red button on the bracelet and jumped out, plummeting toward the New York street. The suit flew out after him, and opened as it got closer. It caught Tony seconds from hitting the ground, as it always did, and programmed itself to his Arc Reactor. Tony smiled, stuck his hands out, and flew toward the dock.

* * *

_**Well, looks like that's it for this chapter. I will add the other heroes in the next. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Steve Rogers was sitting in his Long Island home, as usual, drinking his morning coffee and trying to figure out the television. He huffed 'Oh, life would be so much easier if we had kept the newspaper!'. Five minutes later, he gave up 'Damn thing...' he said under his breath, and decided to head upstairs to get dressed.

As he was opening his closet, the star on his shield, which he kept on his desk, began to whir. 'What could that be?' He wondered, walking over and pressing the star back into place. 'Avengers Assemble!' shouted a voice. 'Oh, must I report for duty this early?' He asked sarcastically, and put on his suit.

He locked the front door and ran to the beach frantically. Once there, he stood in the shallow water and flung his shield into the sea. He quickly jumped on it and rode it across the bay to the city.

* * *

'Okay...here it goes.' Said Bruce Banner as he feebly, albeit carefully injected his latest serum into a test bat. This was supposed to bring up the subject's immune system tenfold. The bat twitched a bit, and looked normal. Bruce wrote down some information on his clipboard and walked over to his equipment. 'Alright...cancer...measles...oh, there it is! Influenza.' He picked up the vial and brought it over to the bat. The vial contained a fatal dose of influenza, and as he injected it into the bat, its eyes turned red for a split second, then it perked up and flew out the open window. Bruce smiled at his own achievement and set the computer to make more, when, all of a sudden, his phone began to ring. He picked it up, and before he had the chance to greet the person on the other end, a voice yelled 'Avengers Assemble!' into his ear. And with that, he immediately sprang up and headed for his launch pad. He stood on it, entered 'Manhattan dock', where they had agreed to meet if need be, into its computer, and hit the blue button. In a flash of green light, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

'Yo, this is the pure shit. 100% glass.' Said a drug dealer, smiling as he held up a bag of Crystal Meth to his partner. At the moment he said that, a strange-looking grey capsule appeared in front of them, and they had seldom a minute to look at it before it went off in a burst of smoke. At the first puff of smoke, a shadow emerged from the beams on the ceiling. 'Smoke bomb successful.' Said Natalia Romanova into a tape recorder, which had radio hook-up to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. She loaded her pistol, and shot one of them in the shoulder.  
'Well, looks like we're not getting our sweets today.' She said, looking down at the wounded man before her. 'Oh relax, wimp, it's not a fatal wound. You'll be fine by the time you get to prison.' And on that note, the police cars showed up, as Black Widow smirked at a job well done, and walked out.

Without another word, she hopped into her car and started the engine. The second the lights on the dashboard came on, a familiar voice that she heard every day that she had been an agent sounded. Only this time, the message was one she had not heard for two years. 'Avengers Assemble!' And with that, she immediately turned the car around and headed for the rendezvous point.

* * *

Clint Barton was living in the top of the dock's crane system, in one of the control units. He was polishing his arrows, which still had blood on them from a burglary he had stopped the night before. A red light on his bow began to blink, and he began to grin. He was already halfway down the scaffolding when he heard the message. 'Avengers Assemble!' He was down on the dock, and looking in the eyes of Bruce Banner when he hit the ground.

* * *

_**Guys, I'm basically typing all of these in Copy-N-Paste format instead of actually copying and pasting, and pulling them out of my ass with no planning whatsoever. **_


	5. Chapter 5

'Alright, let's bring this thing up.' Began Black Widow into a walkie-talkie. 'W-wait a minute...we're missing one.' Said Steve Rogers, with a worried look on his face. 'He's a god, he runs on his own time.' Said Bruce Banner, rolling his eyes. 'Well, I'm a god too, but I was here on time.' Tony Stark said arrogantly. Suddenly, the sky went dark and lightning began to flash. 'Here he comes now.' Said Hawkeye, glancing up through the raindrops. As his words were spoken, a figure, twice the muscle and height of a mortal man came shooting down from the sky, and landed clean on his feet. 'I have missed all of you...even if you are mere humans.' They stood and conversed for a while, and suddenly heard the motors of the Helicarrier running, at which point, pilots began strapping fighter jets to the top deck.

* * *

The Avengers walked through the familiar, narrow, dark hallway that they had before until they reached the main lab of the ship, where Fury was waiting for them. A man that they had not seen before emerged from behind Fury, and looked very out of place among the S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms, as he was wearing a red T-shirt and cargo shorts. He had long, but groomed hair, and grey eyes.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen, meet Peter Parker.' Fury said, pointing at Peter. Steve was the first one to reach his gloved hand out, and shake Peter's hand. 'Good to meet you, Mister Parker.' He said with a smile. The kind of smile you would not find on modern day Earth. One by one, they all greeted him. All but Tony. 'So...what can he do?' Tony said, raising his eyebrow. Fury stared intently at Stark and informed him, 'This, Mister Stark, is Spider-Man.' Tony had a shocked look on his face, then shook Peter's hand. 'Well, let's get to business, you guys know what to do. Please place your suits and all other items onto the conveyor belt, where they will be distributed to your respective vaults.' They did as they were told, although Thor was reluctant to put his hammer onto the conveyor belt. Each Avenger sat down at the round table, which now had an extra chair. 'What are we dealing with here, whose guy is this?' Said Bruce, looking around.

* * *

'W-Well...it's mine.' Said Peter, looking down and twiddling his thumbs. The computer in the middle of them rolled footage of a man in a yellow suit, with a red vest, breaking into the Mint and stealing countless bags of money, and disappearing into a control box. 'Well...I suppose we should get down to business.' Said Black Widow. 'Fury, we're going to need blueprints of the Mint, a map of electrical circuits in San Francisco, and a drink.' Said Tony. 'Oh! And we'll also need to tap into every security camera there.' Said Bruce. 'Also, we need a record of unusual electrical activity in the United States.' Suggested Hawkeye.

* * *

As they were studying the materials brought to them, Steve spoke up. 'Does he have lackeys? Y'know, like Hitler had Nazis?'  
'No, he works alone.' Said Peter calmly. 'Well, he's gotta travel.' Began Black Widow. 'And he travels through electricity!' Exclaimed Bruce. 'Mortal phone lines, they work like roads for him.' Said Thor, with his signature smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, a pilot walked to the heroes, whom were all doing different things, and announced something that made their hearts race. 'Shocker's been spotted.' She said in a dark tone. 'Where?' Peter said, clenching his fists. 'Sydney. We're over Japan now, so we'll be there in about...ten minutes.' She said, and with that, she walked away. Agent Coulson entered the room from one of the labs, and spoke up. 'Avengers, we're sending Peter, and Peter ONLY, in there. He's had real experience fighting Shocker, and I think we can all pick up a few tips from him.' They all nodded, and Coulson pointed at Tony. 'Stay Here.' He said. 'Parker;you're up.' And with that, Peter made a mad dash to the vault labelled 'Spider-Man.' He scanned his card, and the door opened.

* * *

It was a brightly lit room, with a single bench and mirror on either side. At the end of the room, which was the size of a large closet, his suit was sitting on a table. Neatly folded, with gloves, boots, and mask on top. Peter quickly stripped down to his boxers, and pulled the suit on piece by piece. Pants, shirt, gloves, boots, and web-shooters, which had been redesigned and replenished from his old, homemade web-shooters that he had crafted two years ago out of watches. He clipped the web-shooters onto his wrists, and fiddled with them, when a voice sounded. 'Parker, it's time.' He took a deep breath, pulled his mask on, and followed an agent.

* * *

The agent led him to a black door. 'This is how you'll be exiting the ship, and here is your radio. Place it into your ear.' Peter did as he was told, and stepped into the pod. The door was closed, and Fury's voice sounded from the radio in his ear. 'We're lowering the ship now. Do you see the button in front of you?' Fury asked. Peter replied with a simple 'Yes.' and listened for further instruction. 'The button will flash a blue light when we're ready. When this happens, push the button. The floor under you will open, and you will harmlessly slide out of a hatch on the underside of the ship. Try to land on your feet.' Peter giggled at this remark. 'One more thing...' 'Yes?' 'Good luck, Spider-Man.' Fury said into his microphone. 'Thank you sir.' Peter said.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter stood in the dimly-lit pod for about ten seconds, not being able to see a thing. But then, as if the ship had read Peter's thoughts, the button began to blink and glow. Peter took a deep breath, and pressed the button.  
Immediately, the floor beneath him dropped, and he was sliding on his back, not able to lift his head from the speed of the chute. The chute began to glow with light, and Peter thought 'Oh my, they're all going to be watching me...I'd better not fuck this up.' At that moment, the black ceiling ended and he saw a blue sky, with no clouds visible. It was daytime in Australia.

* * *

Peter's heart skipped a beat as he hit the ground like Fury directed him to do, flinching. He stared back up, expecting to see the ship, instead, what he saw was blue sky for miles. Stark was not joking about the cloaking mechanism. He was facing a trailer, and spoke into his radio. 'I'm at 135 Westboro street. Does anyone copy?' Moments later, a female voice spoke up. 'I copy. Yes, these are where the coordinates point.' And with that, Peter climbed up the neighbouring building, and scaled the trailer until he found the top hatch. Once he found this door, he opened it, and slid inside. He walked around the house, looking for any signs of Shocker's plan. After a few minutes, he felt a tingling in the back of his skull, knowing it was his Spider-Sense. He immediately jumped up, and stuck to the ceiling. However, he was too late, as a jolt of electricity hit him, which he was used to, but this felt deadly. It felt much stronger, like a thousand electric bee stings all at once. Peter struggled to keep conciseness after this, trying to web shocker to the wall, but to no avail. Shocker laughed a manic sort of laugh, and sent 1000000 volts of electricity through his body, and even with his DNA enhanced by Spider DNA, he was two seconds from fainting, when he spotted a head of blonde hair whipping through the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

He said not a word, but cast a spell that threw Shocker backwards, through the wall of the trailer. 'YOU DARE ATTACK AN ALLY OF THE MIGHTY THOR, SON OF ODIN, GOD OF THUNDER?!' Thor screamed. Shocker, however, merely got up, chuckled. 'You may be immortal, but you aren't invincible!' He exclaimed, releasing a beam of blue electricity from his hand. In retaliation, the god pointed Mjolnir at the beam, and gave his own lightning bolt. The two collided, and suddenly, a flash of light, and burning sensation, and a scream. Shocker was nowhere to be found, and Thor narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Thor rushed into the trailer and cast a healing spell on Peter. 'You did well, Spider-Man.' He said with a smirk. He helped Peter up, and the two stepped outside. Thor swung his hammer and flew through the hatch that Peter had dropped out of thirty minutes before. Peter sighed, and shot his web up through the hatch until he felt it hit something. With that, he folded his arm behind his back, let go of the trigger upon his wrist, and grabbed the web, letting it dissolve as he slid up it and back through the hatch.

* * *

_**Yes, I know that was uneventful. **_


End file.
